True Colors
by Angelphish
Summary: The summer after her third year, Ginny Weasley realizes why she loves Harry so much.


True Colors  
  
Note: the song belongs to Cyndi Lauper, the characters to J.K. Rowling. And this is my first fanfic! Yay!  
  
  
You with the sad eyes,   
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people,  
you can lose sight of it all...  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you feel so small  
  
Ginny Weasley paced around her small room for the hundredth time that morning. She checked to make sure her room was in order-her bed neatly made up with a pale purple bedspread, threadbare stuffed animals tucked away out of sight, pretty glass perfume bottles and a vase of fresh white lilies decorating her white wicker dressing table. She normally didn't take this much care with her room, but today was different. Today Harry Potter would be arriving at her home after a miserable month with the Dursleys. Although she knew deep in her heart that he would most likely keep to himself and Ron, Ginny wished fervently that he would open up to her. She wanted to chase away the thunderstorms surrounding him. She wanted to help him battle his monsters. She wanted to look into his sad green eyes and tell him he was not alone.  
  
She stopped pacing and looked at her reflection. Although Hermione often lectured her about the dangers of vanity, Ginny took a moment to appraise herself. Not pretty, just cute, she thought critically. Why should she, poor Ginny Weasley, a silly girl hoodwinked by Tom Riddle at age eleven, ever even think she had a chance with Harry?  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie by a crashing sound coming from the kitchen fireplace and her mother calling her down to supper.  
  
"Coming!" she hollered, slipping on a pair of sandals and dashing down the hall.  
  
But I see your true colors  
shining through...   
  
Ginny ran into the kitchen, paused a moment to straighten her robes, and went to face Harry for the first time since the end of term. He kept glancing around nervously, as if he couldn't believe he was really here among his friends. Despite her resolution to herself to remain strong, she felt her heart go out to him.  
  
Harry looked at her oddly, and said "Hello Ginny."  
  
She felt herself blush.  
  
I see your true colors,   
and that's why I love you...  
  
Later that night, when the only sounds in the Weasley household were Percy's snores two doors down from hers, Ginny found herself lying wide awake. It was odd to actually have the Harry Potter associated with her family. She thought back to her first memory of Harry. She had been four years old, peering through family scrapbooks, when a yellowed Daily Prophet article caught her eye-The Boy Who Lived. She couldn't read the words, but she stared at the picture. A tiny black haired baby with a deep red cut on his forehead, sleeping soundly wrapped in a fluffy blanket. From that day on, she tried to learn everything she could about the hero who had defeated the Dark Lord, but it was difficult and she didn't hear anything about him until her brother Ron boarded the Hogwart's Express. From that first moment she had seen him on Platform 9 3/4, she had loved him. It was as simple as that. Not because of his defeat of Voldemort, not because of his fame, but because of the courage and goodness that her ten-year-old self could see in that one instant. But who am I kidding? He just wants me as a friend, if that much. She fell into a turbulent sleep.  
  
so don't be afraid  
to let them show...  
  
As Harry's stay stretched on into late July, Ginny was pleasantly surprised at his behavior towards her. Sure, he still spent the bulk of his time around Ron, but at night, when none of them could sleep, he included her in his discussions. Deep discussions, too. Fears, doubts, uncertainty about the future. Although she secretly wished for more, she was happy being his friend. After all, she mused, it's better than nothing at all.  
  
One balmy night, Ginny felt extremely thirsty. Although she knew the rest of the house must have been asleep, she had to get a drink. Shoving her feet into her pink slippers, she padded down to the kitchen. She had already gotten herself a glass of water when a voice sounded from behind her, scaring her out of her wits.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
She flew around and found herself facing Harry. "No, I was thirsty. How long have you been up?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I suppose it's too late for a walk?"  
  
"Well, it is late. One in the morning isn't exactly a reasonable hour, you know."  
  
"Just a short walk. I need to talk."  
  
Ginny gulped, then followed him out to the meadow.  
  
Show me a smile then,  
don't be unhappy, can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing.  
if this world makes you crazy   
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there...  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Ginny had no idea what to say. After all, she had been dreaming about this moment for the past four years, and it was finally happening. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry broke the ice.  
  
"Ginny," he said slowly, "what was the worse moment of your life?"  
  
Ginny didn't have to think long about that one. "The Chamber of Secrets." Harry said nothing, so she continued. "I was so terrified down there. I just knew he was going to kill me. And so ashamed. Everyone was blaming you for what I was doing. All I could do after he took me down there was pray for death, pray for the pain to end."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, then said "At least you have your family. Every time I see a reminder of my mum and dad, I feel like a little piece of myself is dying." His voice clenched up, and Ginny was astonished to see a tear make its way down his cheek. "Why did they have to die? Why couldn't I have just had a happy life with them?" Harry started to run down the path. Shocked, Ginny tore after him and found him sitting on a tree stump, crying in misery.  
  
"Harry, please..." she began, lifting a hand to smooth his tears away.  
  
Harry caught her wrist, then gently took her hands in his. Suddenly, he leaned in towards her face. They bumped noses for a moment, then shifted position into a soft kiss.  
  
Ginny froze in shock for a moment, then returned the kiss. They remained that way for a long while, and when Harry drew back, he had a great smile on his face.  
  
Grinning back, Ginny took his hand, and they made their way back to the Burrow.  
  
Your true colors,  
true colors are beautiful...  
like a rainbow...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
